The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a device for holding a camera at a distance from a user, and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to a device having a retractable arm attached to camera mounting structure for self photography.
Many users find that holding the camera an extended distance from themselves using a rod or other extended handle produces superior results to holding the camera equipped mobile device by hand.
Existing self photography mount devices include extendable handles, for example by a telescoping or folding mechanism. The utility of existing devices is a function not only of the ability to hold the camera equipped mobile device, but also to be sufficiently light in weight and small in size so as to be convenient to carry. Additionally, since the device is often carried in a pocket or bag, the device may damage or be damaged by other personal items. Existing solutions are often too heavy, too bulky, and/or liable to damage in a pocket or bag.